Unnamed
by Christ's Disciple
Summary: This is my first Alpha and omega fanfic. My two OC's, DB(shocker, haha) and Wayward Son, come to Jasper Park and learn a few lessons before they are able to leave.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. This is my first Alpha and Omega fanfic. I am just trying something new.**

It was a sunny morning in Jasper Park. The light was wrapping everything in its warmth. It entered a den where two wolves, Kate and Humphrey, slept peacefully. The light woke up Humphrey. He yawned and he seen his love and smiled widely. He was so happy he could finally be with her all his life after the rule was taken out that kept them from marrying each other. She slowly woke up. She smiled when she seen Humphrey. She said,"Good morning." Humphrey replied,"Good morning beautiful." She chuckled at this. They slowly got up and walked out. They smiled at what they seen. It was such a beautiful morning that no words could describe it. Kate turned to Humphrey and said,"See you after the hunt." Humphrey replied,"Count on it." She walked off letting her tail whip his nose. Humphrey went to his buddies.

The other three were looking around for a good log for sledding. Humphrey came running saying,"Hey guys!" They all jumped on him saying,"WOLF PILE!" They started laughing, but stopped when they heard a scream coming from... above them. They looked up and seen a brown spot going fast. It landed a few feet in front of them, leaving a small crater. They walked up and seen it was a wolf laying on its head. He slowly groaned. They couldn't see its eyes because he was facing the other direction. He fell forward landing on his feet. He said,"Man, that was the highest fall I've ever had." He slowly lifted his head and opened his eyes. He looked at all of them and said,"Hello. You must be Humphrey, Salty, Shakey and Mooch." Humphrey asked,"How did you know our names?" The wolf answered,"You just need to... wait. Do you here a scream?" They all listened and heard a faint scream quickly getting louder. DB looked up in time to have another brown wolf land on him. The crater increased slightly in depth. The second wolf got up. He seen the first one. He quickly checked him out before saying hurridley,"Is there anyone we can take him to?" Humphrey said,"Is he hurt bad?" The second wolf said sarcastically,"Na, i was just wondering. Of course it's serious you twit!" Humphrey said,"Alright, Sheesh. Pick him up and follow me." The second wolf carefully picked up the first one and ran, following Humphrey.

They arrived at Eve and Winston's den. Humphrey said,"Winston? Eve?" Winston and Eve came out and Winston asked,"humphrey, what's wrong?" He replied,"We have a wolf that needs tending to." Winston seen the two brown wolves, mainly the one on the other's back. Eve said,"Get him in the den." The wolf did so without any objections. he came back out and asked Winston,"Do you think he'll be okay?" Winston replied,"I don't know. What happened to him?" The wolf replied,"Well, I landed on him from a very high distance." Winston asked,"How high?" The wolf chuckled slightly and replied,"Um, Over ten miles. That's as much as I can tell you." Winston then said,"How did you manage to survive?" the wolf replied,"I could survive falling from at least twenty miles without a soft landing. I'd just be unconcious a few days. I'd say he fell from twenty-three, with the size of the crater." Winston said,"Is he okay from _that_?" the wolf replied,"Ya. He's survived worse. But he has never survived someone falling on top of him." Winston then asked,"So what's your name?" the wolf replied,"Call me Wayward Son. Everone else does. Call him DB." Winston asked,"Why do people call you, 'Wayward Son,'?" He replied,"Well, that actually is a good name for me, because, in a sense, I am him. I just started as evil. he got me from that. We were worst enemies. But, when we weren't fighting, we were friends." Winston looked confused at him. Wayward son chuckled and said,"It makes sens if you don't think about it." Eve came out and said, "He will be doing fine. He has a bad hit on the head and his back leg is broken. How did it happen?" Wayward Son answered,"I fell on him." Eve just nodded her head in understanding before asking,"Why are you here?" Wayward Son replied,"Well, we were trying to go somewhere else, but we got sidetracked somehow and now we will be stuck here for a while. I don't know how long, though. Maybe even longer than it takes his leg to heal." Winston asked,"Why?" Wayward Son said,"Well, our ride may not come until later." Winston said,"Okay. Where were you trying to go?" Wayward Son sadi,"Not important. I will say we were going to visit his girlfriend. She is hot!" they heard a scream from the den saying, "I heard that!" Wayward Son said,"So! I was just complimenting her!" The response was,"Well how do I know that you won't try to take her?" Wayward Son replied,"Because, she is just as deadly as she is hot and I'm not crazy enough to date someone like that." They just heard a laugh. Wayward Son chuckled and said,"We do that all the time. Anyways, we would like a place to stay for a while." winston said,"Well, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like." Wayward Son said,"Thank you. also, we will be stopping by every once in a while, and would like a place to stay then, as well." Winston said,"Well, as long as we don't see a problem with you, you are welcome here as often as you like." Eve then added,"And if we do find a problem with you, we will rip out your throat and feed it to the birds." She was smiling as she said this. Winston looked at her with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. Wayward Son chuckled and replied,"We've been threatened with worse. So, will we be assigned ranks for the times we're here?" winston said,"I don't see why not. We will test your skills now. When.. um.. what was his name again?" "DB." "Yes. DB. when he gets better, we will test his skills." DB called out,"Could you just make me an Omega?" Winston and Eve were kind of shocked to hear that. Wayward Son said,"He does have negotiating skills for an Omega. He has kept a peace between a few clans. It may have been a shakey peace, but it is hard with people that aren't trusting and you are the leader of one of the clans." Winston said,"Wait, wait, wait. He leads a pack, but he wants to be an Omega?" Wayward Son chuckled and said,"Ya. He actually leads four different groups. I'm his second in command in each. But, my negotiating skills are more of,' Do as I say or I'll kill ya,'. So, I never take part in negotiations. i don't know how he does it. I took over for six months, the peace fell. i was still able to lead the groups." Winston said,"But, why would he want to be an Omega?" Wayward Son replied,"Maybe he just wants to get away from all those responsibilities." Winston said,"Well, i guess it's a good reason. Now let's test your skills." DB came limping out and said,"Sure. Let's see it." Eve said,"You should get back in there and rest." DB said,"I've had worse injuries and done more." Winston asked,"How?" DB replied with a chuckle,"Well, I had to for those I led. I needed to show them I was strong to keep them going. Also, he was right about why I want to be an Omega. Also, did you know that 'Omega' is the last letter in the Greek alphabet?" Eve and Winston looked at him with confused looks. Wayward Son said,"He does that all the time. Giving out random information." Winston said,"Okay. Follow me."

They went to where the alphas were gathering for their hunting parties. Kate seen her parents and asked,"What are you guys doing here?" Winston said,"Well, we have a wolf that we are testing his skills." He motioned to the wolf that was following him. Kate also seen the one that was limping. She said,"What happened to his leg?" Wayward Son answered,"I landed on him. I actually thought he might die." Kate said,"From falling on him?" Wayward Son said,"From a few miles, yes." Kate asked,"How did you fall onto him from a few miles?" He replied,"Not important. Right now, anyways." Garth walked up and said,"So, who's he?" Wayward Son said,"Call me Wayward Son. everyone else does." Garth asked,"Why?" Wayward Son sighed and said,"I'm tired of telling that story." Winston then told him what Wayward Son told him. Garth said,"Wow. That is..strange to say the least. Anyway, you will be with me, Kate, and Hutch." Wayward Son said,"Alright." They left.

DB walked so that he could keep an eye on Wayward Son. He was somehow fast enough to keep up, even with a broken paw. Wayward Son was being his show-off self and took out three by himself. DB quickly went down there. He said,"Look. you need to work as a team. you won't always be able to take them out on your own." Wayward Son replied,"Hey, when your as good as me, you don't need a team." DB knew how to put him in his place. He took the group to where there were six caribu. He took them all out, even with his broken leg. He then went to Wayward Son and said,"Look, I would not have been able to do that if I didn't have some anger. I know my limits. You don't. You need to make sure to work as a team." wayward Son was getting angry and said,"Look, you are under me now, so just go to your place." DB replied,"If only you knew your limits." He slowly limped off. winston said,"He's right, you know." Waywrd Son just scoffed. Winston then said,"You will be a beta until you learn to work with a team, no matter how good you are." He walked off, with Waywrd Son angry. Kate said,"I know you wanted to be an alpha, but alphas know how to work well with others." She left him. He ran off somewhere.

He was in a clearing. He had to clear his thoughts. He imediatly got tackled by the Omegas and DB walked in. Wayward Son was unable to push them off. DB said,"See, if I were to help you, you would get out form under there. But since I'm not, you can't." Wayward Son said,"Alright. i get it." DB then said,"Get off the poor mutt." The omegas all got off smiling. Wayward Son walked up to DB and pushed him over. DB just chuckled. After Waywrd Son left, DB said,"Who's up for log sledding?"

**Please review. I will take flame. I don't care.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay. Did not get any reviews for the first chapter, so, I don't know how good I'm doing. Well, here's this chapter.**

The next day dawned. DB was the first to greet the sun. He had quickly healed, but his leg was still broken. He was smiling. He limped to the stream. He was just drinking in the cool water. He let a smile smile form. Four figures yelled out,"WOLF PILE!" But, he dodged it and they landed on the ground. He chuckled at their futile attempt. He then said,"You guys need to work on your stealth. A regular wolf you might be able to sneak up on. I'm not a regular wolf." He then seen evil smiles. He asked,"What's with those smi-" He was cut off by being dragged underwater by Wayward Son. Wayward Son jumped out and said,"Well, I'm not a regular wolf either." He smiled as he waited for DB to surface. He didn't. Wayward Son said,"Alright, cut it out and come up." Still nothing. Mooch seen something brown and said,"What's that?" Wayward Son seen and screammed,"Oh no!" He jumped in and swam after it. He grabbed it, only to find that he was now in some rapids that were heading for the waterfall. He said,"Great. Two big falls in one week."

A few hours later, he woke up. He turned to see DB was still unconcious. He tried to get up, but it hurt to. Humphrey came around in front of him and said,"Do you remember what happened?" Wayward Son replied,"I remember that I was about to go down the waterfall." Humphrey then said,"But, just before you fell, Garth, Kate, and us omegas grabbed you. But, when you landed, you brake your leg and fell unconcious." Wayward Son slowly got up. He now had a limp, like DB, only it is fresh, unlike his. He then said,"I'm gonna try for Alpha rank again." Humphrey said,"Uuuhhh, you won't be able to until Alpha school." He said it with a straight face. Wayward Son said something under his breath. Humphrey then burst out laughing and said,"Just kidding." Wayward Son pushed Humphrey own, but he fell down as well. He got up and went to find Winston and Eve. He found them at the bottom of the slope. He yelled at them,"Hello." Eve said,"You should be resting." Wayward Son replied,"I'm well enough to try again at being an Alpha. I sorta got the hint because of DB and a few oother omegas yesterday." He chuckled at the memory. Winston said,"Well, if you think you can be silent, alright." Wayward Son quickly limped as fast as they could run. DB eventually caught up with Winston and Eve. They looked at him like he was crazy. He simply stated,"I want to see how well he does."

They eventually got everything set up again, with the same people, which Garth wasn't happy about. This time though, Wayward Son worked with the team. DB was the first to congratulate him. Garth said irritated,"At least he worked with the pack this time." Wayward Son asked,"Do you still have some issues over what I did yesterday?" Garth replied,"In fact, I do." DB stepped in and said,"Hey, he isn't used to working with anyone but me. So cut him a break, okay?" Garth growled and said,"Try to remember your place, omega." DB looked at him and said,"I may be an omega and I may have a responsibility to keeping peace in the pack, but I could still have you pinned within three seconds flat. I have a harder training regiment in my dimmension for one minute than what you have for a whole day." Wayward Son said,"He does. I've tried it. I wasn't used to training that hard at first, so I collapsed in a few seconds. I'm now able to go through it almost as long as him." Garth replied,"Alright. Put me through your training regiment." DB said,"Are ya sure? I usually have it as a punishment for those in my clan that are deserving of many things." Garth simply said,"Bring it on."

About half an hour later, the training equipment has been finished and Garth is worn out. DB said,"This isn't even half of my training regiment's difficulty." Garth panted out,"okay. You do have a tougher regiment." He walked away slowly, still panting. Eve, Winston, Kate, DB, and Wayward Son chuckle. Then they hear,"WOLF PILE!" Kate gets piled on top of by Humphrey and his friends. They get off and she just chuckles. Humphrey says,"Hey, Kate. What are you all doing here?" Kate replies,"DB was just showing Garth how much tougher his training regiment is than Garth's." humphrey said,"Oh. How did Barf do?" DB answered,"He could only make it half way with it less than half it's normal intesity. Humphrey's mouth gaped and said,"That must be hard then." Wayward Son said,"Yep." Winston then said,"Alright. Kate, Wayward Son, go join the hunting group." "Yes, Sir." Then, out of nowhere, the omegas piled onto DB. DB chuckled for a little bit, then stopped. The onegas slowly got off of him. They couldn't see him breathing. They listend for a heartbeat. Nothing. Humprey said,"DB? Are you okay?" No response. Humphrey shook him slightly saying,"C'mon, DB. This isn't funny." All of the sudden, DB screamed,"Ahh." This made Humphrey and the omegas jump. DB started to laugh. Humphrey said,"So not cool." DB said,"Maybe not. But, from this end, it was pretty funny. You sould have seen your faces." He started to laugh again. The onegas also started to laugh. Eve then walked up and said,"Well, if you try something like that again, I will turn you into a throw rug for the den." DB just chuckled and said,"I've had worse threats." He then turned to the shocked omegas and said,"Anyone up for log sledding?" They all said,"Yes." they quickly got out of there with DB following.

They were sliding down the hill. As they were going, DB said,"I have an I dea for the brakes." Everyone looked at him and said,"Brakes?" He quickly got to the end, grabbed it and put his good foot down. The sled went up, but it did not slow down. They hit a bog rock like a ramp. they also heard a cracking sound. Mooch looked behind him after they went over the branch to a tree and said,"We lost him." They all turned to see DB hanging on a limb. They turned back in time to let out a terrified scream before hitting a tree. They bounced down the limbs. They landed and ran to where DB was. They seen his other leg bent at an awkward angle. Humphrey said,"Let go. We'll catch you!" He did, but he landed on his back next to them. He got his leg put back the way it should and put a splint on it. He then said,"Great catch guys. Let's watch the alphas hunt." He walked on his front paws to the hunting area.

the omegas watched carefully. The Alphas snuck up on the caribu. Wayward Son scared them. Garth, Kate, and Hutch tackled one to the ground. DB watched the others run off. He then said,"Oh no." The other omegas said,"What?" DB yelled to the alphas,"STAMPEDE!" They all turned to see them coming. Wayward Son said,"Go to the sides now!" He watched the other get to safety before he turned to go. His leg broke some more in his haste. DB jumped down and ran on his front legs towards him. He just barely stayed in front of the herd. He grabbed Wayward Son and threw him onto his back. DB couldn't keep running. Jumped backwards, hoping to land on a caribu. Unfortunately, He didn't. The omegas watched in horror. They seen the two pop up every once in a while before it stopped. They quickly ran to assess the damage.

The alphas also went up to them. The omegas came up and said,"How bad is it?" They looked at the two. Kate said,"Get them to the den!" The omegas got them onto their backs, hoping to get them to the den in time.

**Okay. How bad are their injuries? How long will it be before they regain conciuosness? Why am I asking questions only I can answer? Please review. I want to know how I did. Flame os just as welcomed as friendly reviews. Just as long as I know how I did.**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter. Who's excited? *crickets chirp* Okay, well, I'm excited. Here it is.**

The day dragged on as everyone was waiting to see of DB and Wayward Son survived. Eve finally came out. She had a frown on her face. Humphrey was the first to ask,"Will they make it?" Eve sighed and said,"I'm not sure. Most wolves wouldn't have lived this long after what happened to them." Everyone sighed in disappointment. Kate said,"If anyone can survive this, it's them." Lily said,"Ya, but it isn't very likely even they will survive." She then buried her head in Garth's chest crying. Garth hugged her to comfort her. Humphrey tried to lighten the mood by saying,"How about we go log sledding?" He recieved some glares. He then said,"Or not." They all left to their dens when the sun was low.

The next morning, they all went to the den that DB and Wayward Son were. Eve went in. She came out, again with a frown and said,"No change. Alphas, go hunt. Omegas, go have some fun." They all left with worry. No caribu were killed and there were no cheers of happiness. They all checked on the two again, when they seen Hutch running towards them. Kate stopped him and asked,"What is it?" Hutch replied,"There is another pack that is threatening to attack! They have us outnumbered." They then heard a moan from inside the den. They hurried in to see what happened. DB was awake. He said,"Note to self: make sure you jump high enough to be able to correct yourself before you land." He was obviously in pain. Humphrey asked,"Are you feeling okay?" DB said,"Well, other than feeling like I've been run over by a steamroller, I'm fine." He chuckled at it, before groaning in pain. Kate then said,"We need to try to get the other pack to back down." DB said,"What other pack?" Garth answered,"There is a pack threatening to attack us. They outnumber us greatly." DB stood up slowly. He was still in pain. Kate said,"You need to get rest. You are still in great pain." DB said, "I may be in pain, but I may be able to talk them out of attacking. Take me to them." He started to walk weakly out of the den before collapsing. Humphrey said,"There is no way you could get out there to talk them out of it." Just then, a portal opened and a wolf came through he seen DB and said,"DB! What happened?" DB said,"I got trampled by a stampede. Now, there is a pack threatening to attack and I can't get out there to try to talk them out of it." The wolf then got a sly smile and said,"I could infiltrate it and get information." DB chuckled and said,"Just like before. Okay. Maybe you will be able to get them to postpone their attack. You will have to go through some pain." The wolf said,"Okay, so I'm going to enter as a wounded wolf and try to get information while trying to get the attack postponed." DB replied,"Precisley." The wolf said,"Alright, who is going to give me the pain?" DB said,"Garth, injure him in the ways I say." Garth said,"Alright." DB then said,"Break his front left leg. Then give him some cuts. All of you can help with the cuts." Garth broke the front left leg. He then cut his nose. Humphrey bit his tail. Everyone clawed his sides to give the wolf some realistic injuries, Eve walked in and said,"What is going on here?" DB said,"Guys, you can stop." The wolf was bleeding all over. DB then said,"He is going to another pack to try to get information and get them to postpone an attack." The wolf slowly got up and said,"Alright. Could someone carry me to a place where I can limp into the teritory of the other pack. Garth said,"I will." Garth carefully picked him up and ran off. Eve then asked,"How do you think he will get them to postpone the attack?" DB smiled and said,"He will probably say that there is a wolf that joined your pack that has great skills and he is the only one with a possibility of taking him down so they should wait until he is healed up. The injuries will be said to have come from several powerful wolves that he is running from but he shook them by going into water. That is a common story he tells when infiltrating enemy camps. Everyone left, knowing DB will be okay.

Garth was able to get the wolf to the other side of the territory of the wolves. He set the wolf down. The wolf's cuts were healing some. He rolled in the dirt to cover his scent and to make it seem like it has been a long, hard journey. He got up and said,"Okay, now leave Garth." Garth nodded and left. The wolf limped into the teritory. When he met some wolves, he told the same story DB said he would.

The next morning, DB and Wayward Son were awake and they were able to walk a little. They slowly made their way out of the den they were staying at. Their friends all came to see how they were doing. DB said,"Well, we are able to walk. We can't do any hunting or rough playing. So, you guys got any ideas?" Lily said,"Oh!" She laid on her back and waved her legs in the air and said,"What am I?" DB chuckled and said,"A turtle that fel and can't get up." Lily said,"Correct, now what am I?" She laid on her belly and had her tounge hanging out." Wayward Son said slightly annoyed,"Turtle road-kill. I know you only do turtles. Let's try something else." Lily got a little upset. DB smaked Wayward Son on the back of the head and said,"Look, Lily is sensitive. You need to be kinder. Why is it you only say what is on your mind?" Waywrd Son said,"Hey, I got annoyed. Even you know she only does turtles." DB sighed. He went up to Lily, who was crying into her sister's shoulder and said,"Lily, he doesn't think about anything but here and now. He never thinks about feelings. So, just try to remember that about him." Lily slowly nodded while crying into her sisters shoulder. DB's injuries were obviously healing. Humphrey noticed this and said,"Woah, DB, how are your injuries healing so quickly?" DB looked at his body and said,"Well, when ever I have some righteous fury, I heal quickly. Now, if I am recieving injuries while feeling it, they won't heal." Humphrey nodded and said,"Cool. Can you teach me that?" Wayward Son said, still annoyed, "No. It something that only me and him have." He then said under his breath,"Idiot." This recieved a glare from DB. waywrd Son said,"Look, when I'm injured, I'm easily annoyed." DB then hit him hard enough to knock him out. DB then sighed and said,"Okay. Let's go log sledding."

The wolf that had recently come was laying in a den. Another wolf came in and said,"So, you say that the pack has a new wolf that could easily beat us all?" The wolf said,"Yes." The other wolf said,"So, you are the only one that can have a chance at beating him when you're all healed?" "Yes." "How is it those other wolves were able to beat you up so bad?" "I told you, they were all very good at fighting and I was able to get away by jumping into a river." The wolf noded and said,"So, would these wolves ever try to join the other pack to fight you?" "No. The wolf over there is their enemy as well. We were all part of three different packs that went to war. We all hate each other." The wolf that had eb=netered was still skeptical. Then five wolves entered and said,"We believe you. We will postpone the war until he is healed." The other wolf left. The injured wolf asked,"Who is in charge?" One of the five wolves said,"We all are. You see, we were all once five smaller packs. We joined together to make a bigger pack." The wolf said,"Alright I understan." The wolves smiled and left. the wolf then said,"Well, now I know a weakness." He smiled as he went to sleep.

**A house divided against itself shall not stand. R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I am going to start a new chapter.**

Wayward Son woke up laying in the middle of the woods. He got up and looked around. He was alone. He knew they were log sledding. He limped over to where they usually log sled. He seen them about to go off when he said,"Hold up there. I want to join in!" He got up to the top when they pushed off. He thought to himself, _"Okay, this is just another test by DB to get me to learn a lesson." _Then DB walked out and said,"Looks like you finally woke up." Wayward Son said,"Ya. So, you got them to ignore me to learn another lesson, didn't you?" DB shook his head no and said,"No. They did that all on their own. You actually got some Omegas angry. You really need to think about other's feelings." Wayward Son started snarling and said,"You ain't so perfect yourself!" DB said,"I know. And I don't act like it." Wayward Son scoffed and said,"Oh yes you do! You act like you can do no wrong. You act like everything about is perfect. Well, guess what. You ain't perfect!" DB was now angry as well. He said,"I do not act like that. I know I can mess up! I know that I do wrong. But, I can handle it. You can't." Wayward Son then said,"You really think I act that way because I hate faiure? No. I act that way because you are always doing one better than me. I get tired of living in your shadow. I will never be as good as you. That is why I hate failure." DB's anger had died down. He then sighed and said, "I had no idea you felt that way about it. I have never tried to be better than you. In actuality, I felt similar about you all because you always try to make yourself a new limit. You never give up on making yourself better. You always surpass your limits. Always in a timely manner, too. I slowly go up in my limits. I always new you were doing the best you could do. I only give enough to get the job done and done right. You always give more than enough." Wayward Son was staring at DB. He then chuckled and said,"Looks like we both have areas to work on." DB replied,"We sure do. Now, you need to apologize to Lily. She's coming back up." Wayward Son turned to see the others coming up. He ran to them and stopped right in front of them. He seen that none of them were happy about him being here. He said,"I know you probably don't want me here, but, I want to apologize to you, Lily. I'm sorry that I hurt your feelings. Will you forgive me?" Lily said,"Sure." The group then went around him and Garth said,"You don't deserve forgiveness." Wayward Son knew he was right. He slowly walked away.

**At the other pack**

The wolf that had come in got many wolves to check his wounds everyday. Though, this was all part of his plan. Whenever any wolf came in, he gave them the thought that the pack may turn on their individual pack. Only one of the five packs did not think anything of what he said. He knew that if his plan were to succeed, he would need them to go against the others, as well. They would be the hardest to convince, since they had all the military genius. The wolf could not get them to go against the others. He knew that he had to think of a plan to get them to fight the others. As he was thinking, a black wolf came in and said,"Looks like I have found you, all injured." The wolf knew who this was. He kicked him out of the den. The wolf then ran out himself. One of the other wolves seen what happened, so he pounced on the black wolf, getting him pinned to the ground. The black wolf growled at the wolf on top of him, before he disappeared.

**At Jasper Park**

Wayward Son was walking along, thinking about how terrible he has been. He knew that he needed to change. His thoughts were interupted by being hit in the side by someone. He turned to see it was an ally. He then said,"What are you doing here?" The wolf caught his breath and said,"DB's archnemesis is here. We also have a pack threatening to invade. I got most of the group to be fighting each other. Well, I'm going back. Tell DB." The wolf ran off. Wayward Son hurried to DB, but he got hit and blacked out.

He awoke to a few wolves tanding around him. DB came up and said,"You were attacked by my archnemesis. I defeated him. He also told me that the wolves were attacking tonight. Let's go."

They headed out the door of the den. They came to where the Eastern and Western wolves had been for the fight that never came. They arrived at the same time as the other pack. Everything was the same. Everyone was growling. One of the other wolves came forward and said,"We don't have to do this. We can stop all of this by you just giving us the whole valley." Winston replied,"Over my dead body!" The wolf said,"Have it your way. ATTACK!" But only a fifth of the wolves attacked the Eastern and Western wolves. The others started to attacke each other. Including those that had attacked The eastern and western wolves. DB and Wayward Son layed down and watched the scene. Eventually, the fighting stopped because they realized that they had all been tricked. They then turned toward the other pack. They still outnumbered them greatly. DB jumped to the middle of the canyon and said,"I think I have an idea. Send your strongest wolf. We will fight. Whoever wins, that pack is the winners of the war." The wolf that initiated the attack said,"Very well. I will choose our newest arrival." He didn't move. He just smiled before jumping to the other side of the canyon and landed facing them and said,"I wouldn't fight against my friends." DB then said,"Alright. Choose someone else." The entire pack charged. DB smirked. He started to attack the wolves by himself. He was easily winning. A few wolves got past him. They all got stopped by Wayward Son. The whole thing lasted about thirty minutes. After all the wolves had either been defeated or surrendered, DB went to sleep where he was. All the wolves left.

The following night, it was the moonlight howl. Salty, Shakey, and Mooch were hiding in a bush, waiting for some good looking girls to come along. They seen them. They jumped out and Salty said,"I will handle this." But, DB knocks him out of the way and said,"Let a pro show you how it's done." He said,"Hey. How you girls doing tonight?" One of them said,"Well, we were doing fine until we seen you." The other three started to chuckle as the girls started to walk off. DB stopped them by saying,"I've got a question for you two." They turned and he said,"Did it hurt?" The other one asked,"Did what hurt? Whe-" She was cut oof by DB saying,"When you fell from heaven. I ask because I hear," he put a little music to his voice when he said,"heaven's missing a couple of angels." The two chuckle and the first one said, "Well, I'm glad you think we're angels, but we aren't." DB then said,"Well, that's a shame. Heaven would be proud to have two good looking girls like you as angels. Especially if you have voices that are even half as wonderful as you look." The girls giggled and walked down to him. The second one said,"Alright. We'll howl with you." DB then walked off with them. The other three were looking in complete surprise. Humphrey and Kate walked up behind them and Humphrey said,"Well, looks like you three just went to school." Salty said,"easy for you to say. You have a mate. We don't." Humphrey said,"I know, but now you know how to get a lady for a first date." Then Wayward Son came out of nowhere and said,"And that is the first step to getting a mate." Then DB came down and said,"Well, the two girls are fighting, so any of you want to howl with one?" Wayward Son was the first to answer saying,"Sure." The two walked off. Then Kate said,"Come on Humphrey. Let's howl." Humphrey smiled and said,"Sure. See ya later guys." After those two walked off, Mooch said,"why can't we be that lucky?" They heard a female voice say,"Be how lucky?" They turned to see a beautiful wolf coming up. Before they could say anything, DB landed next to her and said to the guys,"First guy to get to that girl I left up there gets her. Try using some pick up lines when you get up there." The three ran off to find her. DB turned to the girl. He opened his mouth, but she spoke first,"So, you taught them how to get a girl. Well, we can go now." DB answered,"Let's howl first." The wolf answered,"Alright, but we leave right after, got it?" DB said,"Got it, just like you got the key to my heart." The female wolf chuckled and said,"Still using lines even though you already got me. I love you for that."

The howling lasted for hours. At the bottom of the hill, DB met his friends that he made. Wayward Son was staring lovingly at the girl he had howled with. She was staring back. DB said,"Well, looks like you got a girlfriend." The three omegas just stared at him and Shakey said,"How can that jerk get a girl, but we can't?" DB said,"Just the luck of the draw. Some guys have what it takes to get the girl, others don't. So, what is her name?" Wayward Son answered,"Ruby." DB froze and hurridley said,"Well, time to go." He and his girlfriend left through a portal. Everyone was confused as to why he left so quickly after Ruby's name was said. Humphrey said,"Well, see ya guys later." Kate said,"Bye guys." Garth and Lily were the next to leave. Garth said,"See ya tomorrow." Lily said,"Bye." Then Wayward Son said,"Well, see you all later." He then turned to Ruby and said,"I'll be back. I have duties in other dimmensions that I have to attend to. Love ya." He kissed her and just before he left, she said,"Love you too." After he left, she said,"Finally he's gone. I had to pretend just to keep him quiet. I also didn't tell him my real name. I just took a name that I heard DB talk about in hopes that it would get that guy to leave quicker. Anyways, which one of you wants to pretend to be my boyfriend for when he returns?" The trio fainted. The wolf just chuckled and left.


End file.
